The Love For Music
by lilstarblossom
Summary: Li has never moved back to China and Meilin moved back to be with her friends. She accepted the fact that Li likes Sakura, but the problem is that they havent told eachother their feelings. @ school there is a contest coming up! Not Finished
1. Battle of the Bands???

Hey everyone this is my fist fanfic, so don't be mean. I bet a lot of you guys read this a lot, but I don't own CardCaptors so please don't sue me I am poor. Oh and just to tell you Chelsey and Zachary are not cousins, but they like eachother. I hope you people like it and please R&R!!! Before I start just a few things you might want to know:  
  
" "- what they are saying  
  
' '- what they are thinking  
  
~***********~- time passing  
  
*~~~~~~~*- scene changing  
  
( )- words i say  
  
##############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############  
  
Ch.1 Battle of the Bands???  
  
Sakura and everyone are now 14 years old. Oh and also Li has not moved to Hong Kong and they haven't expressed their feelings to each other. Eli hasn't moved either. Also Meilin came back, but she understands that Li likes Sakura a lot so instead her and Madison are trying to get them together.  
  
Hope you like it!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Ahh, I am late again. Kero why didn't you wake me up. "Sakura complained.  
  
"Well, I tried to but you just shoved me onto the floor!!!" Kero explained while rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh I am sorry, I will get you a pudding later when I come home okay."  
  
"Oh YEAH FOOD, well then hurry up and come home soon."  
  
"Bye Kero, be good"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
At school*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At school  
  
"Hey Sakura." Madison greeted her friend with a smile.  
  
"Oh hello Madison, where is Mr. Edington (their homeroom teacher)." Sakura asked  
  
"I am not sure" Madison replied.  
  
"Lucky for you he had an urgent phone call in the office, or else you would have gotten in trouble for being late AGAIN" a cool yet familiar voice came form behind the two girls talking.  
  
"Oh hello Li." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey everyone." Meilin came up form behind Li.  
  
"Hey Meilin!" Madison and Sakura said together.  
  
"Hey everyone guess what I have just found out." Chelsey shouted over everyone's' voices.  
  
"What is it Chels" Sakura asked.  
  
"They are holding this contest to see who the best band in school is. But it is Boys against Girls sort of like a battle of the bands. Like who is the best girl band and who is the best boy band. Then those two bands go head top head in a contest and whoever gets the most cheers wins."  
  
"Wow we should enter" Niki said happily.  
  
"Yeah it would be fun" Rika said.  
  
"Yeah Chelsey can play the drums, Niki can do the keyboard, Rika can be the back up singer or play saxophone, Meilin can play the bass guitar, and I can play lead guitar, and Sakura can sing the main part." Madison stated.  
  
"Wait a minute, why do I have to sing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, first Madison has to save her voice for her big concert coming up, second I am not good enough to sing lead, third you don't play any instrument, and fourth well the first three should be good enough." Rika commented.  
  
"I guess you are right." Sakura said. Soon all the girls started to laugh.  
  
"Class, class please settle down." Mr.Edington said while coming into the room. "Now please open you books to page 354 so we can get started. Now in the 1800s..."  
  
'Wow this will be so much fun' Sakura thought to herself. The first half of the day went by really slowly. All they did was work out of their books.  
  
At Lunch*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At lunch  
  
"So we all agree, we will meet at my house to start practicing and to pick out the song for first part of the contest. Which we will face all the other girl bands in the school to see if we can challenge the boys that win their contest?"  
  
"Yeah" the rest of the girls screamed"  
  
"So you girls are going to do the band thin to. "Eli said putting his lunch next to Madison and sitting down.  
  
"Yes, we are Eli, are you doing it too?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah Eli, Jake (one of Li, Eli, and Zachary's friends), Zachary, and me." Li told her putting his lunch across form Sakura and next to Jake.  
  
"So who is going to do what in you 'band' " Chelsey asked.  
  
"I am going to do the drums, Jake is going to do the bass guitar, Eli all the stereophonic and keyboard stuff, and Li here is going to play lead guitar and sing." Zachary replied.  
  
"I still don't see why I have to sing." Li complained taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Wow your singing, me too!" Sakura smiled at Li.  
  
"Oh..y.you are...w.we.well you are pr.pr.probably better than me." Li said stuttering and blushing all at once. 'Man I sounded so stupid. Of course she is a better singer than me. She is so pretty, probably the prettiest in the school, no in the world. I wished she liked me like I liked her, but that wont happen all the guys in this school except Zachary, Eli, and Jake like her. I don't have a chance.'  
  
"Oh..thanx, but I bet you are good too." Sakura said looking at her food blushing. 'Still after all the time I have known him and I still can't stop myself from blushing. I only wished he liked me the same way I like him. But I don't even have a chance I mean all the girls in the school except my for my friends in the band with me like him, and all the other girls are so much prettier. Well, I guess I can dream.' Â   
  
"You would think that after all this time they wouldn't be so shy around eachother." Eli whispered to Madison.  
  
"Yeah well they are doing better, but they need to work on the blushing." Madison told back. They both looked at eachother started giggling.  
  
"Hey what are you two love birds giggling about? "Jake asked staring at them with a smile on his face. Soon the whole table was looking at them. Madison and Eli both turned red in the face saying at the same time "Nothing"  
  
"Yeah sure, that's what they all say." Jake replied to their answer. Meilin then tapped him on the shoulder and asked "Excuse me but who else says that?"  
  
"Well, none I think, but it sounded good." Jake replied blushing a bit, but only Meilin, Madison, and Eli saw. The whole table started laughing.  
  
"So what song are you doing to try and beat the rest of the boys?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh well we are not sure yet. "Eli replied, "Li has written a few songs so we might try some of those. "Then Eli winked at Li and gave a sly smile.  
  
"What, no I haven't." Li looked at him angry. 'How does he know??'  
  
"Oh come on they are in that your spare notebook. Some of them are pretty good. "Eli replied coolly. 'Ha ha ha, he looks so funny when he is mad.'  
  
"You went through my stuff I should..." Li started but got cutoff by Sakura.  
  
"You have written a few songs. Wow, can I take a look at them sometime." Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Well, um...maybe later." Li told her. 'I cant say no to her, but I can't tell show her because all the songs I wrote are about her. Then she would know and hate me forever and never talk to me again.'  
  
"Yeah, well Sakura here has also written a few songs. "Madison added into the conversation.  
  
"You have? "Li looked strait into her eyes with surprise, but also with curiosity. HE soon turned away blushing at the fact that he looked strait into her clear emerald eyes.  
  
"Madison..." Sakura shouted. She couldn't believe her friend just said that in front everybody, especially Li. 'Oh Madison I am going to get you back for this. I can't believe she did this, she knows most of my songs are about Li and how I love him.'  
  
"Well, it is getting to tense and the bell is about to ring so I am going to go. See the rest of you guys after school. "Meilin said getting up and was about to leave when she heard a voice form behind her.  
  
"Hey wait up, I will walk you to your next class. Besides it is getting way tense over there." Jake called to Meilin while running after her. 'Wow she is so pretty. I have to ask her out soon.'  
  
"Oh okay, thank you. "Meilin said back to him. 'Wow how sweet he is going to walk me to class. I wish he would ask me out.' They both left the table and their friends behind to back their classes. They were soon followed by everyone else.  
  
At Madison's house~**************************************~At Madison's house  
  
"So what song should we do to try and beat the rest of the girl bands?" Chelsey asked while taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Hey Madison didn't you say Sakura wrote a few songs lets do one of hers." Niki suggested.  
  
"Yeah great idea. What about it Sakura. "Meilin agreed.  
  
"But I am not sure I mean what if it is bad or..." Sakura started but was cut off by the rest of the gang.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura" They all pleaded.  
  
"Well.." Sakura said questioning herself.  
  
"Hey don't worry Sakura, the boys are not aloud to come if that's what you a worried about. They aren't aloud to." Madison stated coming up from behind her.  
  
"Well, okay then. But don't be mean if all the songs I wrote stink. "Sakura said giving in.  
  
"Yeah"the rest shouted together.  
  
At Eli's house*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At Eli's house  
  
"I can't believe you told everyone I wrote some songs. I can't believe you read them." Li began complaining form the incident that happened early that day at lunch.  
  
"Oh come on Li they aren't that bad, besides the judges will like it better if the song is original." Jake told him.  
  
"Besides they are better than what me or Jake could come up with, no offense. " Eli added.  
  
"Non takin" Jake replied. "And besides Li we won't have time to practice and write a song before the first part of the competition. We'll do anything come on." Jake said starting to beg.  
  
"Anything..." Li said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#############  
  
What is Li going to do to Jake and Eli??  
  
What song of Sakura's are the girls going to perform??  
  
And whatever happened to Kero and his Pudding??  
  
Ch.2 The Battle Begins  
  
Well, what do you think. Please R&R, but don't be to mean it is my first fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. I think there will only be three or four chapters. I hope this Ch. wasn't that long. Hope you enjoyed. 


	2. The Battle Begins...

                       
  
Hey everyone this is my fist fanfic, so don't be mean. I hope yo guys liked the first ch. I think it wasn't that bad. Oh and I am not that good at cliff hangers so sorry.This is the second ch. I bet a lot of you guys read this a lot, but I don't own CardCaptors and the song overprotected by Britney Spears so please don't sue me I am poor. I hope you people like it and please R&R!!! Before I start just a few things you might want to know:  
  
" "- what they are saying  
  
' '- what they are thinking  
  
~***********~- time passing  
  
*~~~~~~~*- scene changing  
  
( )- words i say  
  
##############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#############  
  
Ch.2 The Battle Begins  
  
"Anything..."Li said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Jake why did you have to say that. Man he is going to do something evil to  us I just know it." Eli said waiting for Li to tell them what they had to do.  
  
"You said anything, well then you have a deal."Li said smiling happily.  
  
"Wow he never smiles it must be somethin major. Danget." Jake said angry, hitting his head against the wall.  
  
"I will be nice and do something easier that you two have needed to do for a long time."Li said still having an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"And whats that???" Eli, Zachary and Jake asked in unison.  
  
At Madison's house*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At Madison's House  
  
"Okay you guys I think that was a good practice. How about we have on tomorrow around the same time?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah thats fine with me." Sakura said.  
  
"Same with us." Chelsey, Rika, And Nikki added.  
  
"Yeah, I think it will be okay with me, too." Meilin popped in.  
  
"Oh and I will need all your measurements so I can make you all outfits. Oh this is going to be so much fun." Madison stateted with stars is her eyes, even though everyone sweatdropped and was on the ground.  
  
"Oh Madison."Sakura said. Soon everyone started laughing.  
  
At 8:00pm~**************************************************~At 8:00pm  
  
"Well bye you guys I have to go now. See everybody tomorrow." Sakura waved goodbye to her friends and started walking to her house with a box in her hands. 'Well at least the song we are doing for against the girls is about when I fisrt started capturing the clow cards, and when Tori kept on getting mad at me because i was late or always trying to protect me. But i guess that is what big brothers are for. Man if I had to sing one of the songs that I wrote for Li i would just die. At least only the girls can watch this competition. i won't be as embaressed. I hope we make it into the finals that would be so much fun.' All of a sudden Sakura bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I am sorry, I wasn't watching or thinking of where i was going. Sorry."Sakura stateted asking for the persons forgiveness.  
  
"Then what were you thinking about?" theasked in a low voice that sounded very familiar.  
  
"Uh, Oh its you Li. Sorry." Sakura said looking up at Li blushing a tiny bit.  
  
Li looked down at her smiling one of his rare sweet smiles that were only for Sakura, "You didn't answer the question, Sakura." Li pointed out blushing a tiny bit form Sakura looking striaght up at him. They soon started walking to thier houses which were in the same direction.  
  
"What was the question again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"Li replied.  
  
"Oh,"Sakura said blushing a tiny bit more, "just about the competition and other things." 'meaning you.'  
  
"Oh are you worried about it. Is everyone getting along in your band?" Li asked.  
  
"Oh no not that everyone is getting along great in my band. I guess I am just nervous." Sakura replied, "What about you band is everyone getting along?"  
  
"Yeah we came to an agreement today." Li said smiling a bit at the thought.  
  
"What kind of an agreement?"  
  
"Oh you will see at the competition."Li stateted.  
  
"But i thought they were seperate the boys and the girls."  
  
"They are, but outside the two arena areas will bea little fair going on. And thats is where they are also going to announce the winners. That's when you will find out."  
  
"Oh okay then." They soon came to Sakura's house and stopped at the door. "Well umm this is your stop i guess. See you tomorrow." Li said waving goodbye.  
  
"Bye Li see you tomorrow." Sakura waved, then walked into her house. 'Wow he is so sweet walking me home, even though his house is in the same direction...'  
  
"What were you doing that brat, I thought your band was all girls." Tori said angry.  
  
"He was just walking me home." Sakura said giving him an evil galre then running up to her room.  
  
"Kero I am home." Sakura stateted.  
  
"Finally, did you get me some pudding?" Kero asked looking at her with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is in the box."  
  
"Yeah, oh...yum this is good."Kero said stuffing his face.  
  
Outside of Sakura's house*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Outside of Sakura's house  
  
"Good night my sweet Cherry Blossom."Li said looking up at Sakura's window. He soon left for his house.  
  
At the Competiton~************************************~At the Competition  
  
"Oh man I am so nervous."Meilin stammered out.  
  
"Hey everyone get changed into your outfits, the show will be starting soon."Madison said giving everyone there outfits. Soon everyone was in their outfits. This time though her outfits weren't that outragius. They were all low rider navy blue jeans with two slits on the outside at the bottom. Then their tops were all a tiny bit different Meilin's and Madison's were a tank top, Nikki's and Rika's were short sleeve tops, and Sakura's and Chelsey's were halter tops. All the tops had a pink star in the front. Then they had on all light blue bandanas on their head.  
  
"Wow Madison these customs are really good. I could wear them on a regular day." Meilin cmoplimented.  
  
"Thanks Meilin, I thought i would try and do something like that."  
  
Later~**********************************************************~Later  
  
"Wasn't that good. And now last but not least The 99% Angels(99% Angels the band name). and here they come out now. Whiel they set up, we are going to take a short intermission."  
  
"Oh man i am so nervous." Sakura stateted.  
  
"Hey don't worry as long as you remeber your lines then everything will be okay, you do rember your lines right?" Chelsey asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but..." Sakura started but then was cut off by Madison.  
  
"Then everything will be okay."Madison stateted.  
  
~*******************************************************************~  
  
"And we are back and here are the Gugu Angels." the announcer lady announced.  
  
"Umm ...hi I am Sakura and we are the Gugu Angels. This song we are about to do i wrote, a few years ago." Sakura stammered out.  
  
"One, Two, Three" Chelsey shouted.  
  
Spoken:  
  
I need time, time  
  
Love, love  
  
Joy, joy  
  
I need space  
  
I need(Rika) ME(Sakura) Action!(Rika)  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am!  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected(Sakura)  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God, I need some answers(Sakura)  
  
What am I to do with my life(Sakura)  
  
You will find out don't worry(Rika)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?(Sakura)  
  
You just got to do it your way(Rika)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected(Sakura)  
  
I tell 'em what I like  
  
What I want  
  
What I don't  
  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've been told  
  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
  
I'm Overprotected (Sakura)  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers(Sakura)  
  
What am I to do with my life(Sakura)  
  
You will find out don't worry(Rika)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?(Sakura)  
  
You just got to do it your way(Rika)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected(Sakura)  
  
I need… time  
  
I need… space  
  
This is it, this is it(Sakura)  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what I'm gonna(Rika)  
  
Do about my destiny(Sakura)  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be(Rika)  
  
Someone else but me(Sakura)  
  
Action!(Rika)  
  
What am I to do with my life(Sakura)  
  
You will find out don't worry(Rika)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?(Sakura)  
  
You just got to do it your way(Rika)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected(Sakura)  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what I'm gonna(Rika)  
  
Do about my destiny(Sakura)  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do(Sakura)  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be(Rika)  
  
Someone else but me(Sakura)  
  
What am I to do with my life(Sakura)  
  
You will find out don't worry(Rika)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?(Sakura)  
  
You just got to do it your way(Rika)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so (Sakura)  
  
overprotected.(everyone)  
  
"Yeah, wow, wohoo," the crowd cheered wild. Everyone was standing up appluading. All the girls stood up a bowed and walked of the stage  
  
At the Boy's competition*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At the Boy's competition  
  
"Yeah, wow, wohoo" the crowd cheered wild. Everyone was standing up appluading.  
  
"Lets here it one more time for 50/50." the announcer man shouted.  
  
"Yeah, wow, wohoo" the crowd cheered again.  
  
The four boys bowed and walked off stage.  
  
"Wow that was fun," Jake cominteted.  
  
"Yeah and they really seemed to like us out there." Eli pointed out.  
  
"Well i hope we win so we can represent the boys to battle the girls." Zachary said.  
  
"Yeah i wonder who won the girls competition" Li asked.  
  
"Well lets go find out they are about to announce it soon." Jake said pulling the three boys outside.  
  
"Hey don't you three forget we made a deal. you guys have to do it today." Li said smilling evilly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah come on" Jake said still pulling them.  
  
Outside~******************************************************~Outside  
  
"Hello everyone. I just wanted to say that everyone did really well on their preformences. Now if i call your band, please come up here to except your award. Well in second place for the boys it was The Boys in Blue." The announcer man said. Everyone started clapping. "And for second place girls it was Atomic Puppies." the crowed started clapping again. "And now the moment you have been waiting for the first place winners are..."  
  
#############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############  
  
Who are the winners of the Band competition???  
  
What do Zachary, Jake, and Eli have to do to finish their deal with Li???  
  
Ch.3 The deal completed  
  
I hope you liked it so far. I am not that good at cliff hangers like i said so sorry.I hope you guys enjoyed. Please R&R!!! i would really like to know waht i can do to improve my fics. 


	3. The Deal Completed

Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Hey everyone this is my fist fanfic, so don't be mean. This is the third ch. I bet a lot of you guys read this a lot, but I don't own CardCaptors so please don't sue me I am poor. I hope you people like it and please R&R!!! Oh and I am sorry for not spelling is wrong I am not to smart, I hope you understand most of it. Before I start just a few things you might want to know:  
  
" "- what they are saying  
  
' '- what they are thinking  
  
~***********~- time passing  
  
*~~~~~~~*- scene changing  
  
( )- words i say  
  
##############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#############  
  
Ch.3 The deal completed  
  
"And for second place girls it was Atomic Puppies." the crowed started clapping again. "And now the moment you have been waiting for the first place winners are...drum roll please...for the boys 50/50. And the girls the winner is the Gugu Angels." the lady announcer announced. The entire crowd cheered whiel the two bands went up to except their prizes and to say a few words. Everyone in the Atomic Puppies and Boys in Blue got 10 dollars off Wendys. And in 50/50 and the Gugu Agngels got 20 dolllars off Ambercombie and Fitch. (wow thats alot of money ^_^!)  
  
"Wow... umm i guess we would just like to thank everyone who helped us and... umm that we will try our best to represent the guys in the Battle of the Bands concert thing." Li said.  
  
"Hi...umm on behalf of the band i would just like to thank God and everyone who helped us and also..." Sakura started to say before sut off by Chelsey.  
  
"We would aslo like to say that we will see you guys on the Â stage." Chelsey shouted into the microphone.  
  
"Oh yeah we'll be their all right" Zachary shouted back.  
  
"Oh well you guys better bring it?" Meilin shouted back at 50/50.  
  
"Oh we will bring out you just make sure you show up." Jake yelled back through the microphone at Meilin. Then Zach, Chelsey and Meilin and Jake had a little staring contest and everyone else sweat dropped (anime way). Soon Eli and Madison pulled them away form one another.  
  
"Hey I know how about we go out to eat and celebrate our victory." Eli suggested.  
  
"Good idea how about it you guys?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah" the girls shouted.  
  
"As long ad the guys are buying" Meilin said.  
  
"What..." Jake yelled.  
  
"Yah sure we'll buy" Li said "and this will be a prefect time for you three to finish the deal."  
  
"Oh man" Jake said looking at the floor, "fine."  
  
At the restraunt*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At the restraunt  
  
"Wow that was the best" Rita said.  
  
"Yeah you said it" Nikki added.  
  
"Oh man its late, sorry you guys me and Nikki got to go or my mom will freak." Rita explained, "Come on Nikki bye you guys."  
  
"Bye everyone" Nikki said following Rita out the door.  
  
"Bye" everyone yelled behind them.  
  
"So who is paying??" Li said looking at the other three boys.  
  
"I will" Eli voulentered taking out his wallet.  
  
"Thats nice of you" Madison smiled. Eli blushed a little and payed  
  
Outside*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Outside  
  
"So you guys when are you going to do this??" Li whispered smiling evily. Though he must not have been that quiet because Sakura heard them.  
  
"What are you guys going to do??" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Umm do well... ummm" Jake started stutering not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh is what your talking about part Â your little deal thing you told me about Li??" Sakura asked again.  
  
"YOU TOLD HER." all three of the guys screamed which made the other three girls behind them wonder what was going on.  
  
"No i didn't tell her, well not what you are suppose to do." Li stammered looking at the other three guys starting to gang up on him.  
  
"Tell Sakura what??" Meilin asked.  
  
"Do what??" Chelsey asked.  
  
"What is going on well??" Madison asked.  
  
"Ahh..." all the guys were saying trying to think of something.  
  
"Well" Meilin said tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Well you see umm.. what we were talking about was that I umm well... Meilin can I talk to you over here?" Jake asked Meilin looking at the ground.  
  
"Umm sure" Meilin said confused. They soon started to walk away to Pegiun Slide.  
  
"Well what was that about?" Chelsey asked very confused.  
  
"Umm...Chels i need to talk to you too." Zachary said pulling Chels away from everyone else, and they started walking to a little cafe.  
  
"Okay?" Chelsey said even more confused.  
  
"Wow, i wonder why everyone wants to talk in private?" Madison wondered.  
  
"Well to add on to the private part i need to talk to you to Madison," Eli said.  
  
"Sure why not." Madison giggled, and the two started walking down the street towards a flower shop. Soon everyone was split up and the only people left were Sakura and Li.  
  
"What's going on Li??" Sakura asked looking up at him with very confused eyes as they started walking to the park.  
  
"Well... ya see." Li stamerd, 'Wow she has such pretty green eyes. I wish i could tell her what the guys are telling Chels, Madison, and Meilin. Man Dork, she would never go out with you'  
  
"Li..." Sakura looked at him still wondering.  
  
"Well ya know that Eli likes Madison, Jake likes Meilin, and Zach(i am going to call him this now because i dont want to type out his whole name.. i am lazy) likes  
  
Chelsey..." Li started.  
  
"They do??" Sakura said in surprisement, and Li sweat dropped at this comment.  
  
"Yeah they do Sakura, and i told them that the only way i would sing the songs i wrote..."  
  
"Wow you worte the songs you sang"  
  
"Uhh yeah..."Li started to blush a tiny bit(okay he blushed alot), "anyways, the only way i would sing it is if the guys told he girls how they felt. They needed to do that a long time ago but yeah."  
  
"Wow what a good plan. They are so lucky." Sakura said sitting down on a bench looking up at the stars.  
  
"How are they lucky??"Li asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well they have someone that loves them..."Sakura started, "that they can love back. You know someone that is always their for them, someone they can trust and tke care of." 'I love you like that, i just wished you loved me the same way.' Sakura thought and then strated looking sad at the thought that she knew, or thought she knew, that Li would never like her that way, (and she did think wrong too.)  
  
"Yeah i guess they are lucky, hey are you okay you look really sad all of a sudden?" Li asked looking down at her with very concerned eyes. Sakura looked up into his eyes, trying to fight back the tears, and her eyes becoming very glassy looking because of this, "Its nothing, I...I have to go" Skaura said and with that she started to run away.  
  
"Wait Sakura whats wrong, please you can tell me." Li said running after her.  
  
But Sakura didnt slow down, instead she got out her key and transformed it into her staff. Then Â she pulled out the fly card, hopped on her staff and started to fly away.  
  
"Sakura please you can tell me."  
  
"This time your wrong Li, I can't tell you and I will never have what they have." 'You will never love me, nand you are the only person i can love.' Sakura thought. And with that she flew away high above the clouds and started to her house. Li just looked up at her and saw a few tears run down her face before she couldn't be seen. 'If only you knew that I love you, and that the way your tears make me want to change the world so it doesn't hurt you anymore. Yet regardless if you love me, hate me, wish you wanted me to die, or now that you would die without me... it matters not. Because once in my life, whatever you were to the world you are everything to me. When I look into your eyes I travel to the depths of you soul, and say a million things without trace of sound, I know that my own life is inevtiable consumed within the rythmic beatings of your very heart. I love you for a million reasons, no paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. Sakura if you only knew, and where ever you are I hope you are safe.' And with that Li started walking home, his heart aching because Sakura left without telling him what is wrong with her.  
  
At Sakura's house*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At Sakura's house  
  
Sakura was sitting on her roof, her staff still out, crying, and thinking about Li. 'If only you knew that I love you. That I have and will always love you. Forgive me I couldn't tell you what was wrong with me, because then I would have to tell you my true feelings. I am not sure if I could handle it if you rejected me. I still want to be your friend if I told you and you didn't feel the same way, but would you ever talk to me again. But what if he said yes back. Mabey there is hope for me after all. Oh I hope so.'  
  
Â Â Â Â Â After Sakura got her head figuered out she flew into her room, put on her pjs, and went strait to sleep. Kero could tell she wasn't in the mood for talking, so he decieded he would ask her about the contest tomorrow. He soon flew onto her pellow and went straight to sleep.  
  
###############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##############  
  
What was Madison's response to Eli??  
  
What was Meilin's response to Jake??  
  
What was Chelsey's respnse to Zach??  
  
Will Li and Sakura's feelings evr come out??  
  
Ch. 4 Getting Prepared  
  
Wow I thought i accually did really well on that ch. Please R&R!!! I can't wait to start the next chapter. Hope everyone liked it. oh and just to tell everyone there will probably be 5 chapters. 


	4. Getting Prepared

A/N- I am so sorry it has been a whiel. I have had such a big work load lately. But today i got a break and decied to finish. I will try and write the next chapter really soon so you dont have to wait. Well i will stop talking and get on with the story.  
  
THE STORY-  
  
It has been 2 weeks scince the night where Zach, Jake, and Eli emitted their true feelings to the ones they loved. Chels, Meilin and Madison all said they loved them back and were all happy couples now. Sakura scince then has been trying to hide her saddness, but she can't get Li out of her mind. Only Li, Madison, Meilin, and Eli can truely tell she is miserable, and they are all getting really concerned.  
  
At School Outside*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At School Outside  
  
"Hey Sakura we have practice on tomorrow around five."Madison said waving goodbye to her friend after school.  
  
"Yeah, and try not to be to late."Meilin added in.  
  
"I won't, see you tomorrow." Sakura took one last look at Madison, Meilin, Eli, and Jake. Then turned around and started skating off to her house. 'They look so Â peaceful together. I am happy for them, yet i also envy them...' All of a sudden Sakura heard her name called out and lost her train of thought, and went back to reallity. She saw herself in the middle of a street and a car coming straight toward her. Sakura cleanched her eyes shut waitin for the impact of the car, but instead got an impact fom the side of her, and felt herself rolling aroundon the ground. She then heard someone call out "Crazy kids, watch where you're going!", and then heard the car speed away. She didn't open her eyes still scared and frightened of what just might of happened.  
  
"Hey you can open your eyes now." she heard a strong and calm yet concerned and gentle voice tell her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and got her focus back seeing Li above her. She started to blush and then he said "You must have been in deep thought if you didn't know where you were even going." Li then offered her his hand and she grabbed it and got up.  
  
"Thank you for savin me...again." Sakura thanked.  
  
"Hey what are freinds for." Li replied.  
  
'Friends, I guees that is what we will always be.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"So what were you thinking about?" Li asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sakura lied.  
  
"You were never a good lier."Li said as they started walking to her house.  
  
"Really it was nothing" Sakura said putting on a fake smile for him, but Li saw right through it. All of a sudden Li stopped in his tracks. Sakura stopped and turned around. "What is it Li?"  
  
"Well lately you have been really upset for some reason, and you know...y- you know you can tell me if something is bothering you." Li said, 'Please Sakura don't keep it all to yourself, you should tell someone.' There was a long silence and then Sakura lied "What are you talking about, i am fine. Well I have to go, Tory is probably getting worried about me." and with that Sakura speed straight home. 'Sakura i hope whatever is troubling you, you will be able to get through and you will be happy.'  
  
After Sakura turned the corner ahe stopped to catch her breath. ' Does he know. CAn he tell there is something troubling me. I guess it must be really avious. Well from now on, as long as Li is happy i will be happy to.' Sakura promised her self and with that she skated back home.  
  
At Li's House ~**************************************************************~ At Li's House  
  
"Well I think we are done practicing our three songs for today," Li said taking a sip from his water bottle.  
  
"Well I say we check out the competition." Zach said with a evil grin on his face, whiel rubbing his hands together, "yes lets check out the competition."  
  
"I agree with Zach, i would like to see what we are up against." Eli agreed.  
  
"Yeah, lets see how good they really are." Jake added in.  
  
"Well seeing how we all agree, lets go to Madison's" Li said starting to walk out with Jake and Eli.  
  
"Yes, then we can see who the better band is," Zach said still rubbing his hands together, and that evil smile on his face, "he he he...uh! Hey you guys where did you go, hey come on wait up will ya."  
  
Madison's House*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Madison's House  
  
"Wow Sakura that was great, now i know we will beat the guys for sure." Meilin shouted with glee.  
  
"Yeah i cant wait to see what, that certian someone you like, will say when he sees you in your outfits. One for each song, of course, i just know he will like them," Madison chimned in with starry eyes.  
  
"Oh Madison..." Sakura sweat dropped.(^_^!!)  
  
"Yeah we will beat them all right, then we will see who is better... ha ha ha"Chelsey said evily looking just like Zach. (They make such a cute cupple^_^)  
  
"Hello Chelsey are you in there," Rika asked waving her hand in front of her eyes,"looks like there is no respond."  
  
"Hello you have reached the mind of Chelsey, I am not hear right now please leave a message after the beap......bbbbbbeeeeaaaapppp!!!!!!" Nikki added in. Soon all the girls but Chelsey started laughing. She still stood there with the stupid smirk on her face, oblivious to the world.  
  
Outside the window stood the four boys who were peering into the window. "Wow she looks just like you at Li's house," Jake giggled looking over at Zach.  
  
"Yeah scarry isnt it" Eli added in.  
  
"Hey knock it off you guys." Zach said pushing them over.  
  
"I cant believe she likes some other guy." Li Â said in a hurt voice.  
  
"Well isnt it obviuos who it is??" Eli said.  
  
"You mean you know who it is??" Li asked, "I cant believe you never told me"  
  
All three of the guys sweatdropped.  
  
"I cant believe there is someone as dence as Sakura."Jake said.  
  
"Hello anyone in there, i cant believe you are that hard headed." Zach yelled.  
  
"Will you guys knock it off, we are going to be caught by the guards if you three keep shouting," Li said looking over at them.  
  
"To Late Boys," said a very hard and strong voice form behind them.  
  
"Opps..." the four boys said at once all turning around.  
  
"Opps is right" said the 2nd gaurd.  
  
"Time to come with us" the 3rd guard added in.  
  
"Oh man... we weren't going to steel anything i swear," Jake started out slowly backing away ith the other three boys, "we were just admirring the house."  
  
"Yeah we just wanted to see how good the girls were..." Zach said.  
  
"Zach!!!!" the three other guys turned to him.  
  
Back Inside*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Back Inside  
  
"Hey how about getting some snacks?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah," the rest of the girls shouted. Right when Sakura was about to open the door, One of the gaurds came in. "Sorry Miss. Madison, but we found these four boys spying form inside." the 1st gaurd told her.  
  
"Well I was wondering when you guys were going to get them."  
  
"Were sorry Miss, but we were on the other side of the house so it took us a whiel."  
  
"You mean you knew we were hear the entire time." Eli said before the gaurd started talking again.  
  
"Well yeah, i mean it was really avious. Besides why else would we stop playing, not that we need any more practice." Meilin said pushing past them to the kitchen.  
  
'That's Madison for you, always knows whats going on. Thats one of the reasons why i love her.' Eli thought to himslef, smiling his sly smile.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT, ELI!!!! WERE IN MAJOR TROUBLE." Jake started yelling.  
  
"Jake, settle down." Zach said calmly.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SETTLE DOWN I AM SETTLE" Jake yelled back.  
  
"Jake" Meilin said in a stirn voice.  
  
"hehe...sorry." he replied.  
  
"Well scince you guys are hear why dont you join us for some snacks." Rika chimned in, walking behind Meilin.  
  
"Thank you boys but that is all for now you can leave." Madison said toward the gaurds.  
  
"Yes Miss. Madison." all the gaurds said and left.  
  
"Come on you guys. Just follow us." Sakura and Madison said leading the way.  
  
In the kitchen*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*In the kitchen  
  
"So you guys think you can really beat us," Chelsey asked.  
  
"Yeah, and we are." Zack replied sipping his soda.  
  
"Oh are you sure about that." she replied back.  
  
"Yeah you guys have never heard us play so how can you be so sure."Nikki added in, grrabbing a bag of chips.  
  
"How can you guys be so sure?" Jake asked eating some chips and grabbing for his drink.  
  
"Oh, but we never said we would win" Meilin pointed out.  
  
The time passed and soon everyone was walking home form Madison's house. Meilin, Sakura, Li, and Jake were all walking home in the same direction. Meilin and Sakura were walkin ahead, and Li and Jake following behind.  
  
"So do you think we have a chance of winning?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, we have a pretty good cahnce." Meilin replied.  
  
"Are you happy going out with Jake? I mean you really liked Li, so i was wondering why you changed your mind, and if you were happy now." Sakura asked.  
  
"Thats just like you Sakura, to see if your friends are okay and happy. Well yeah, at first i liked Li and i got jealous when you and him were together, but then i learned that we werent meant to be. At frist i was hurt but then i was alot happier realizing it. Then when i met Jake, it was like a whole new feeling flew over me, it never felt like anything i felt for Li. I guess for Li it was a sister, brother thing, and with Jake it is well...you know."  
  
"Well i am glad you are happy." Sakura said putting on one of her best smiles.  
  
"Yeah i am too," Meilin smiled back, and then the smiled turned sly and she asked "so when are you and Li going to get together?"  
  
"What are you talking about?? Even if i liked him, he would never like me like that." Sakura said looking towards the ground.  
  
"Oh come on, you guys so like eachother. Trust me on this one when i say Li definetly likes you. I mean i even heard him onetime talking in his sleep saying your name." Meilin said smiling, trying to hold back her laughs.  
  
"Yeah right, are you serious?"Sakura asked looking up, blushing a tiny bit.  
  
"you bet i am"  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Li asked looking towards the two girls ahead.  
  
"Who knows, probably girly stuff like make-up and cute boys anfd stuff like that. htough of courae Meilin would say i am the cutest." Jake replied holding his head up high and smiling.  
  
"Yeah right you,"Li said shoving the other guy.  
  
"Hey dont hate me cause i am beautiful."  
  
Li soon started to laugh "You....your kidding me right."  
  
"Hey come on dont hate, besides when are you going o ask Sakura out anyways?" Jake asked.  
  
"Whatt...what are you talking about?" Li said blushing furiously.  
  
"OH come on, yo ushould do it soon before someone else does."  
  
"But what if she desnt like me, which is prbably true."  
  
"Well i doubt that, besides even if she didnt you would finaly know."  
  
"But i dont want to ruin my friendship with her."  
  
"Yeah but a true frined wouldnt do that, and besides Sakura isnt the knid of person to do that. You should ask he soon, oh i know at the concert. You sould ask her then"  
  
"You do have a point. Yeah i will ask her then?" Li said confidenly.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Is Li going to ask her?  
  
Will Sakura say yes if he does?  
  
Who is going to win?  
  
CH. 5 Have been waiting for this moment 


End file.
